


Needy

by ultnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cockwarming, M/M, Praise, Riding, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), and whiny, hyuck is just really needy, i just miss markhyuck, literally like zero plot, probably needs more editing but i don’t feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultnct/pseuds/ultnct
Summary: Donghyuck only wants Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 538





	Needy

It was so easy to tell when Donghyuck was needy. At least to Mark, maybe the others knew too, and just didn’t care, not in the way Mark did, knowing the younger was needy for him.

He’d barely leave Mark’s side, always find excuses to sit at his lap or hold onto his arm, whine that he wanted his hyung whenever the older was out of sight. It wasn’t that Mark wanted to ignore him either, at least not entirely, he was just busy.

Mark had figured Donghyuck would understand, better than anyone too, but he didn’t, not in the slightest. 

He especially doesn’t understand when Mark’s away, busy with SuperM promotions while he has to wait, alternate between complaining to 127 and Dream, both caring as equally little as one another. Donghyuck even whines over the phone one night, on the verge of tears over how much he misses his hyung, and Mark doesn’t once question why the younger is so needy, just reassures him he’ll be back soon, that Hyuck should busy himself with his other hyungs in the time being. 

He only wants Mark.

It doesn’t take long for Mark to feel bad about not being there for his baby, make him a little more irritable throughout the days away from him, and frustrated with himself when he’s finally home, and too tired to think. 

Donghyuck barely cares, not when Mark is back and he feels as if he’s complete again, and doesn’t let the older out of his sight, doesn’t even want to consider the possibility of being away from him again.

It’s nothing out of the ordinary for the pair to force sleeping arrangement changes in the dorm in order to be together, and Hyuck couldn’t be happier to fall asleep in Mark’s arms, comforted by the warmth he offered so effortlessly. 

He sleeps peacefully somewhere into the night, where he eventually wakes, slightly shifts closer to Mark, holds onto him a little tighter, reminds himself the older was there and wasn’t leaving. Donghyuck closes his eyes soon after, tossing and turning in the other’s arms, though felt like he couldn’t get comfortable, wanted something more. 

Sure that at least fifteen minutes of being unable to fall back to sleep had passed, Hyuck whines softly. “Hyung.”

Nothing. 

Donghyuck knew he should leave it at that, Mark was tired, but he can’t help it, he wants him. Slightly sitting up, he spoke a little louder. “Hyung.”

This time, Mark hums, though doesn’t open his eyes, shifts only a little in the half-awake state in search of the younger’s body against his own. 

Only getting more frustrated with the lack of a proper response, Donghyuck whines again. 

“Hmm? What is it, baby?” 

Quickly straightening up at the raspy voice, the younger shifts again, even in the little lighting he could tell Mark was looking at him now. 

“Want you inside me.” 

He hears Mark sharply exhale after that, watched a hand find his side, fingers draw circles against his shirt. “Use my thigh, okay?” Mark calmly instructs, digs his fingers a little deeper. 

“No,” Donghyuck answers in an instant, sure that any other time he’d take the offer, get off easily from riding Mark’s thigh. “Want hyung inside of me so bad. Please?”

There’s silence, and Hyuck hates every second of it. “Won’t even move, I’ll be good.” His tone is so soft, the one Mark is the most used to, the one he uses when he wants something. 

Mark wants to say no, but only for an instant, it’s hard to not give his pretty, desperate baby what he wants when he’s like this. 

“You’ll be quiet for me?” He asks, and Donghyuck swears he’s never nodded faster in his life. 

Mark exhales again, and nods too, and Donghyuck is off of the bed in an instant, coming back within a few seconds with a half-empty bottle of lube, popping the cap as he sat back down, placed himself so perfectly between the older’s thighs. 

“Let me.” Mark mumbles, voice still plagued with sleep, knew Hyuck was fine to prep himself, but he couldn’t resist offering, not when he knows how well his baby takes his own fingers. 

Donghyuck hums in delight to the words, watched Mark lazily lift his own shirt over his head and toss it to the side before taking the bottle from the younger, letting Hyuck have the opportunity to do the same, rid himself of his clothing. 

Even in his half-asleep state, it feels like a second nature to Mark, spreading the lube over his fingers and making sure it’s warm, Donghyuck not taking his gaze away for a second.

It doesn’t take long for Mark to slowly slide two fingers inside of the other, who whimpers softly in response, Mark can’t even bring himself to quieten him just yet, and was sure he’d listen to him all night if he could, if they didn’t have the chance of waking anyone else in the dorm. 

When the older starts to set a steady pace of fucking Hyuck with his fingers, much too slow for the other’s liking, making his hips weakly buck into it, trying to encourage the movement to quicken, he lets another noise slip, this time a gentle moan of Mark’s name. 

Mark swears his dick twitches just hearing it, but softly grips at Donghyuck’s hip with his free hand. “Shh, baby. Quiet for me, remember?” He whispers, gives in to going a little faster, spread his fingers inside of the younger further. 

Donghyuck nods, becomes silent in an instant, makes a tight grip at Mark’s arm to keep him there, and steady himself in the process. Not even a minute after Mark had so casually added a third finger, Hyuck is whining again, rambling. “Hyung— I’m ready, please. Want to feel you inside of me now. Feels so good.” 

Mark wants to argue that he should be patient, quiet, but can’t find it in himself to, and gives in without a word, retracts both of his hands gently to work on pulling his sweatpants down, reopening the neglected lube bottle to cover his painfully hard cock, while the younger’s practically on the edge of crying from the loss of feeling Mark inside of him.

Hyuck took it upon himself to shift closer, to bring his fingers to wrap around Mark’s cock tightly, spare a few pumps up and down his length before lining himself up, mumbling something so softly Mark can’t make it out.

The younger tries his best to take Mark slowly, inch by inch, with the softest of noises slipping past his lips. Mark hums, offers his hand to Donghyuck, who nods eagerly, lets two of his hyung’s fingers into his mouth, sucks desperately at them to keep himself quiet, while the older mutters faint praises, tells the other how good he’s taking him, reassures him.

When he’s sure he’s adjusted, and able to keep himself quiet, Donghyuck brings Mark’s hand away, starts to ramble. “Feel so full, so full— Want hyung like this forever.” The younger is quick to take Mark’s fingers again, three this time, sucks them while the other lightly thrusts them in and out of his mouth. He whimpers around him, feels so comforted with Mark inside of him, feels warm and safe and like he could sleep if he wanted to. 

“Baby, you’re doing so good for me, look at you.” Mark praises, chews at his lip to stop noises of his own from escaping when Hyuck very slightly moves his hips forward to get comfortable. 

As much as he adores cockwarming him, Donghyuck soon finds himself impatient, getting tired of Mark’s fingers and the stillness of it all, rocks his hips forward without warning. 

“Hyuck—“ Mark groans, grips at his hip as tight as he can.

“Please? Wanna ride you.” Donghyuck begs in a rushed mumble, Mark can tell the tiredness is on the verge of catching up to him already.

The older just nods, bucks his hips up to meet the other’s, Hyuck whines loudly until Mark’s fingers are back in his mouth. 

Donghyuck quickly sets a steady pace, starts to alternate between grinding his hips against Mark’s and lifting himself until he feels the other’s cock at his entrance, brings himself down again. Mark jerks off Hyuck whenever he can, squeezes his hip and keeps him close, mumbling occasional praise to encourage him. 

Mark exhales slowly, tightens his grip to make Donghyuck slow. “I’m close, baby.” He warns, and Hyuck nods quickly, expresses he’s the same. Mark comes first, Donghyuck following quickly after, the older reaching his release being enough to send him over the edge himself, make the pair a breathless mess.

Hyuck falls asleep with ease after that, after letting Mark clean them both up the best he can in the dark and without noise.

Mark hopes Donghyuck is this needy more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo feel free to leave requests for nct (or other groups really) pairings and concepts or just comments in general! <3 hope this isn’t too awful! i love this concept and i’ve had it in mind to write forever and finally got out of my writer’s block so! :D


End file.
